Veterinarian Emergency Room
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-movie fanfic. One day, Oliver, Georgette, Dodger and Rita inexplicably wake up with a unique life endangering disease each, and they are quickly rushed to the vet to be treated. Can all four of them be cured in time? Will any of them die? And how did they get their sudden sick conditions, anyway? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow Oliver And Company fans! I have returned, and, since it's flu season, I decided I would make a post-movie fanfic in which the four most popular(and my four favorite)characters in Oliver And Company(that is to say, Oliver, Dodger, Rita and Georgette), are diagnosed with a unique severe illness each, and brought to the vet to be treated. Can they possibly pull through? And how did they catch such awful illnesses, anyhow? Find out in this five chapter story!

Things To Note:

This story was, just so you know, inspired both by that Knowledge Adventure game titled 3D Body Adventure(specifically, the Emergency Room/Save The Patients part of that game), as well as a marvelous Kung Fu Panda fanfic on this very website, titled "Medical Reasons".

This fanfic takes place four weeks after the events of Oliver And Company.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Oliver And Company and therefore to Disney.

Veterinarian Emergency Room

Chapter 1-An-Georgette Pectoris

Funny how things can change so rapidly and frequently, isn't it? How things can look up and be like heaven, only to plummet down and become like hell. Recently, Fagin had gotten a real good job after his part and that of his dogs in putting an end to Sykes and his menace earned him-and them-a nice pardon and a second chance to start clean, provided none of them would be stealing ever again, which all agreed and adjusted to. That job, by the way, was that of an ice cream man. It was an easy job and it paid enough to keep afloat the new home Fagin was able to earn, which was an apartment. An apartment in a building that was four blocks away from the Foxworth Mansion, which meant they lived a new, better life in a better part of NYC, and which also meant it was only too easy for Fagin and his dogs to visit the Foxworths, Georgette and, of course, Oliver and vice versa. Not to mention Fagin had gotten the job four weeks ago, and there were four blocks between his home and theirs, so there you have it. Additionally, Oliver had both grown on Georgette and gotten much closer to her and vice versa, so now they were just like siblings. Not to mention Dodger and Rita had fallen in love and become eternal mates.

And for a while, things were quite wonderful and enjoyable for everyone focused on here in this story. Unfortunately, after four weeks, disaster struck. Not on everyone, though. On four specific animals. Georgette, Oliver, Rita and Dodger, to be precise. They had woken up one day and were extremely ill, much to the shock and worry of their respective owners. Each one had a different disease that was not only making them sick, but, as would soon be realized by the ones they lived with, also threatening their lives! So, put into pet carriers, and offering no resistance or argument, since, despite not liking going to the vet, they could tell they were in too serious and severe a condition each to not go there, or to try and avoid going there. So they dealt with what they could just as easily tell was inevitable. As soon as they'd been brought to the veterinarian's animal hospital, Fagin and Jenny paid for entering them into the emergency room of the place.

As soon as this was done, and they were all put gently onto a table each, their carriers were opened and they slowly made their way out. Once this happened, they were looking up to where the animal emergency room vet was coming, and she said: "Hello, it would appear we've four new pet patients to be treated!" "Yes, and they are all in critical condition of some kind! I'm afraid their lives may be in danger!" Jenny said. "And the same goes for me and my other pets here!" Fagin said, motioning his hand to the perfectly healthy but worried Tito, Francis and Einstein. "Can you help them?" "Am I a vet?" she responded. "But I have to know, if they each seemed to have a different serious illness, which one was showing what symptoms, for the one with the most pain must go first, as I can only treat one of them at a time." Jenny and Fagin gave a nod to show they understood, and suddenly Georgette would make a loud, cringing noise of pain as she clutched her chest with her right paw, causing Oliver, Dodger and Rita to look on at her in startled concern while she almost keeled over.

"Well, Georgette seems to have the most pain, and she seemed to have difficulty breathing properly today, plus was going through some nasty, debilitating chest pain, so I'm guessing she's the one who needs the most immediate treatment!" Jenny said. Oliver, Dodger and Rita quickly nodded, and the vet then said: "Okay, then. Miss Poodle, you're going to have to come in here…" She picked her up and gently carried the currently tight chested Georgette into her operating room, picking up a special device she owned which translated a animal's noises(such as a dog's barks or a cat's meows)into comprehensible English, and held it to Georgette's mouth as she said: "All right, girl, describe what has been making you so ill this morning." Georgette then did a series of barks and whimpers which the device translated as:

"When I awoke this morning, I felt a lack of air in my lungs. Not to mention my chest felt as tight as a vice. I don't understand how this happened, as I'm always keeping myself healthy and perfect, with a strict diet and constant exercise. But however it happened, it did. I think I've got angina pectoris. My chest has been killing me, my blood pressure has been a lot higher than it once was and unless I stay still, I feel this clogged artery chest pain. How can plague have just built up so much over the course of one night in perfectly clear, healthy arteries like mine? And how can so much tartar have build up so rapidly, for that matter? This means I could die just trying to get through the damn day. Please help me. I'm begging you to cure my coronary artery disease before I have a lethal heart attack."

"Of course, beautiful." the vet told her, putting her translator device aside. She then took Georgette into the part of the room where knockout gas and operations were given, and she told the ones she would work with everything they needed to know. They nodded and Georgette was told to lie down on the operating table on her back. She did so, and after they put a mask over her face which gave her a combination of oxygen and knockout gas, she passed out and would not be awake for quite some time. Immediately did the vets get to work giving her the surgery she would need for her unexpected, unwanted and unaccounted for bum ticker. It took quite a while, and outside of the operating room Georgette had been taken in, her friends anxiously waited for many long, hard, tense, agonizing and torturous minutes. But in the end, Georgette's arteries had all been cleared. Her angina had been completely cured and, with the exception of her torso being wrapped up in bandages galore so she could heal from her operation, she was exactly as she'd been before inexplicably contracting CAD. She was brought out, good as new, and with a nice, relieved smile, and the others breathed a huge sigh of relief, too, especially, for obvious reasons, Oliver and Jenny.

But after Georgette was shown to them so they' know she was okay, the vets informed Jenny and Fagin she would have to be taken to a hospital bedroom to recover for a bit, which all of them acknowledged before she was taken there and put in her infirmary bed to recuperate for the time she needed to regain her strength and let her now healthy but tender ticker get back to normal. She was, however, allowed to give her friends a quick lick before it happened. "Okay, so Georgette's heart condition has been cured." Fagin said. "Thank God, but that still leaves three more to cure." "True, and furthermore, as relieved and thankful as I am she's going to live, I'm unable to comprehend how this happened to her, or how anything happened to any of them, in the first place!" Jenny told him. "Right, they were healthy as they ever were last night!" Fagin's reply came out as. "In any case, though, I think we'd best focus on the well being of the other three first and then find out how this suddenly happened." the vet pointed out just as she came back to this room, hearing what they were saying. "Yes, of course." Fagin replied. He, Jenny and the vet turned to Dodger, Rita and Oliver, trying to see which one of them needed help most.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like this first chapter? Rate and review, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Look who's back to make the next of the five chapters of this animal emergency Oliver And Company fanfic! Now that Georgette's been cured of her heart attack risk, it's time for the next of pet patients to be treated. And that next of them is Oliver, as you will see his condition is the second most serious next to the one Georgette previously had!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Oliver And Company.

Veterinarian Emergency Room

Chapter 2-Olive-Rabies

All of a sudden, just as Jenny was going: "I actually think you should Oliver, my kitten, next. He was foaming at the mouth this morning, and he also was rushing at Winston, though he stopped short before actually biting him, but he looked ready to despite not normally being like that. Winston is afraid he might have contracted the rabies virus somehow, and so am I." Oliver further emphasized her point without knowing he was doing so by means of a sudden hiss that he normally didn't let out, and how he foamed at the mouth worse than before. He even coughed up a hairball or two, and this confirmed it for the vet. "All right, kitty, you're next." she said, gently picking up Oliver and bringing him into the emergency room she'd previously brought Georgette into. "I hope he's going to be okay." Jenny wept, hugging Fagin. Fagin hugged her back and said to her: "So do I, though the vet did cure Georgette, so I think there's a chance that she can do the same for Oliver."

Inside of the emergency room, the vet lightly placed Oliver onto the table, picked up her translation device, placed it to the orange kitten's mouth and said: "Okay, Oliver, I was told you may have caught the rabies virus somehow when you were asleep last night. Would you say this is true? What is making you so ill?" Oliver did some mews and meowing noises that the device translated as: "Oh, it's the rabies virus. I can tell. I was foaming at the mouth a good amount this morning, and I could feel that foam, plus an urge to kill I never felt before, the instant I woke up! I even went for my owner's butler, stopping myself just in time so I wouldn't bite him, and even so, he was alarmed at such odd behavior from me. So was I, for that matter. I don't know how long I've had these rabies germs, but I do know I need something done about them fast! If I'd not been taken here when I was, I might have attacked Georgette and/or Jenny, too, or even one or both of Jenny's parents! I'm so scared…both because I don't know if I'm beyond cure or not, since I woke up with this on as severe a level as I did and don't even know how I caught it, and because I think the treatment I need might require you to stick me in the stomach with a long, sharp needle! I'm not so far gone in this rabies infection that I have to be put down, am I? Save me, doc. Please save me…"

The vet put her translation device down, and then she told Oliver: "All right, puss, listen up. Your rabies, however inexplicably you caught it and however severe a case it seems to be, is not beyond curing. In fact, I have the perfect medicine to eliminate it altogether. Normally, cures for rabies take numerous shots over the course of six weeks or so. But this special new medicine has been created so that it's twice as strong as that amount of medicine and fully eliminates both the rabies viruses in the patient and any of their offspring, along with any chance of even a trace of them remaining at all. I should give you a word of caution, however…for this medicine to work at its most effective, and for you to be cured as quickly as you want to be and as utterly as you must be, I'm sorry to say your fear of being injected in the belly will have to be confirmed. As it is an extra powerful medicine which is difficult to make and rarely used, it's the only way to be certain. If you'd like, I can give you a popsicle stick to bite." Oliver nodded, and the vet then picked him up and brought him over to the area of the room where shots were given. She then placed him down on his back and took a nice, large needle, which she filled completely with the special medicine she told Oliver of.

Afterwards, she closed it up, told Oliver to open his mouth, which he did, and placed the middle of the popsicle stick into his mouth horizontally, which he promptly bit down on as he lay his head back and closed his eyes. The vet would then say: "Okay, Oliver, tap your tail on the table when you are ready." Oliver, as soon as he tensed his entire little body up to prepare for how much this would hurt, plus bit hard into the middle of the horizontal side of the popsicle stick between his teeth, tapped his tail on the table. The vet then said: "All right, then. It pains me to cause you as much pain as this, but it's the only way to be certain you'll be cured of your rabies virus infection and survive." She proceeded to stick her needle into the middle of Oliver's belly and injected the medicine into him as quickly as she could, knowing how much it hurt and truly disliking having to cause any animal, but especially a sweet, innocent, lovable, cute kitten such as Oliver, any kind of pain, much less this sort.

As soon as Oliver's injection was over, she pulled the now empty needle out and put it aside, telling Oliver: "Okay, you can relax now. It's done. You've been cured, though you will be rather weak and tired for some time, so you're going to require a hospital bed. Would you like me to set one up for you next to your friend Georgette, so she can keep you company and vice versa?" Oliver, having just rolled onto his side after his rabies shot, gave a weak nod of his head, and after the vet brought him out to a just as anxiously waiting as before Fagin, Jenny, Francis, Tito and Einstein, she let them know: "I was able to confirm it was rabies Oliver was suffering from, and more importantly, cure him of it. He's going to be all right, though also sluggish and inert for a bit as his body recovers and adjusts to the new medicine and vice versa. So I'm both letting you know and letting him give you one nuzzle before he's got to be put in a hospital bed of his own, just like Georgette, who he'll be next to." "Thank you. You've cured both of my pets and I am grateful beyond words. Thank you so much." Jenny said before nuzzling Oliver and vice versa. Then she kissed him on the face before Oliver was also carried to give a nuzzle to the others. Finally, the vet said: "You're very welcome, but Oliver needs his rests now. He's got a long recovery ahead of him."

So she brought Oliver back into the emergency room and had him place into the hospital bed which was next to Georgette's, and once it was done, the vet walked off. "Oliver? Is that you?" Georgette asked in a weak voice. "It sure is." Oliver replied. "I turned out to have rabies as my illness, just like you did angina as yours. But I was cured with a special medicine which had to be injected into my tummy, and when the vet offered me a bed next to yours, I accepted eagerly. I thought you could use the company, and I didn't want to be by myself while I got my strength back." "I see. Well, I thank you for the company and will gladly provide you with it, although I can only imagine how much that injection must have hurt if you took it in the midriff. OWWWWCCHH…"

"Yeah, believe me, it was not something I'd care to repeat. Even the vet didn't like having to do it to me, but she knew it had to be done, or I could get rabies and die from it. At least I'm cured and have my health back, like you. I only hope to God the same curing can be done for whatever's got Dodger and Rita in such serious condition." "I do, too, but seeing as how this vet is two for two now, I think it's safe to say she's quite efficient, competent, helpful and capable." Georgette replied. "True, and it's a good thing to know, but on the other hand, she doesn't know what conditions Rita and Dodger have, and neither do we. So no one can be fully certain, though I wish it were otherwise…" Oliver replied. Georgette nodded, and both then full well decided to nod off, as they really needed sleep and didn't want to stay awake worrying for their friends they were so concerned about and scared for, since they had to take it easy and had been through a lot of pain already. So, hoping with all their might Dodger and Rita would have the good luck they did, they both fell asleep, having an escape from the difficulties they'd gone through, the difficulties they'd survived and the difficulties they were facing at last.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like the second of chapters? Rate and review, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, let's get to Chapter 3, shall we? Having cured Georgette and Oliver of coronary artery disease and rabies, respectively, the vet sets her eyes upon her next of patients, who just happens to be New York's coolest(and, at this moment, sickest)quadruped, Dodger! So, what's he suffering from, and how is she going to treat him? Only one way to know. Read on!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Oliver And Company.

Veterinarian Emergency Room

Chapter 3-Dodger-Culosis

And, back in the room where Dodger and Rita were, still as ill as before, the vet came back out and asked: "All right, we're halfway there. But now I have to know which one of your two dogs, Fagin, is more ill, so I'll know who to make my third of animal patients here." Then Fagin replied: "Well, Dodger and Rita both woke up extremely sick, but I think symptoms of whatever Dodger has were substantially worse, somehow. You see, he had a nonstop cough when he woke up this morning, along with how that cough made it so he spat out pieces of bloody mucus. He also seemed just a little thinner, and seems to have a fever, as well. In fact, I'm frightened for him, for I think his illness might be tuberculosis! Granted, Rita's illness was nasty as well, and so were the symptoms she showed, but Dodger's were far more severe than hers, indicating he's in more danger than she is."

"Okay, then I guess ol' Dodger here is gonna be my next of patients." She gently picked him up and carried him into the emergency room, then she put him down onto the table and got her translation device. She subsequently asked him: "Dodger, from what Fagin has said about the symptoms you demonstrated this morning after waking up, I suspect that you have tuberculosis. I would like you to let me know anything about your symptoms I don't know, as well as whether I am right or not to assume that tuberculosis is the illness which is plaguing you." She placed her translation device under his mouth, and he did some small barks, yaps and growls which could be translated as you'll read below.

"Oh, yeah, I definitely have tuberculosis, no doubt about that. There's no other explanation, though my mind's boggled about how I woke up with it when I was just fine last night. Anyway, to answer your other question, Fagin described my symptoms pretty well, but to be more precise, I was coughing up at least three bloody pieces of mucus every few minutes, and I also felt hotter than a sausage vendor's grill. Which means I must have a fever, and can barely stay awake. Worse, I seem to have lost some weight, and so much that I feel like a cadaver even though I still weigh enough not to be dying of starvation. And I just can't stop coughing! It's like I cough at least twice every nine seconds, and sometimes more than that! I have only the hope that you can cure me of this to rely on. I think it's going to kill me if I'm not given proper help and treatment as soon as possible."

The vet then put her translator device back and said to him: "Well, I have good news for you, Dodge. You're in luck, because just yesterday, a special pill was made which combines all of the materials made in a tuberculosis vaccination into a mixture of strengthener formulas that we recently created. These formulas can strengthen the potency of any medicine vastly, and it should be no surprise we would use quite a few of them on a vaccine cure for tuberculosis, since it's a hard disease to treat. We made plenty of that special bill, with many in many boxes, but a single one will cure you." Dodger was happy to hear this and showed it by wagging his tail, but then the vet let him know: "There is a catch, though. Because these pills are so hard to make, it has to be swallowed on the first gulp of the patient so it can immediately adjust to the body it's trying to cure, since levels of every disease, including tuberculosis, vary. As such, you must see to it you are certain you've coughed enough so you could take your pill orally without coughing it back up. Especially since yes, we have plenty more of them, but we can't just have you having a cough that hocks them back up and renders them useless over and over. So bang your paw on the table when you are dead sure you're ready to take the pill. I will get water for you to take it with along with the pill itself in the meantime."

Dodger gave a firm nod and coughed with all his might as she got the pill she meant to give him along with a bowl of water she would tip down his throat to help him swallow it with ease. Dodger was certain to aim for the trashcan next to the table he was on, so his blood-coated mucus would invariably fall in there. He also looked forward to how much the water, which the vet had taken care to make cold, would cool down his fevered, heated body to some extent, even if only briefly, but it was better than nothing. As soon as he was certain he'd run out of mucus and coughing long enough so he could take the pill, which ironically was just as the vet had come over and asked: "Dodger? Are you ready for your treatment?" he remembered her words and banged his paw on the table, prompting her to place the pill on his tongue after he opened his mouth and then quickly pour the water, which he drank up eagerly, loving the fresh, freezing and refreshing relief of the icy cold water that he used to swallow the bill. As he felt the water hit his stomach, Dodger was filled with delight, especially since such a feeling meant he'd taken the pill successfully, and by the time he started coughing again, it would already be at work undoing his spontaneous, unexplained case of tuberculosis.

"Good job, Dodger. Well done. You've been quite a good patient, and you should know the medicine is fast acting, so at the very least, you'll be cooled down some, coughing less and no longer hacking up mucus, although you'll still be ill for a bit, but it's still clear you're going to live, be okay and recover now. It's just a matter of time before your disease is destroyed." A happy smile and tail wagging from Dodger ensued upon hearing this. "I know, I agree that it's a wonderful thing and a miracle." she spoke. "Now, I am going to bring you out to your master, due to how he's worried sick about you by now, no doubt, and then I'm going to bring you to a hospital bed to rest and recover in. Would you like it to be next to your kitten friend and poodle pal?" Dodger gave an excited, happy bark, and the vet replied: "I guess that means 'yes'. Okay, let's show you to Fagin…"

Outside, Jenny was hugging Fagin to console him as he'd done for her previously, and Fagin was going: "I really hope Dodger's going to be okay…tuberculosis is such a serious and often fatal disease…" "I'm scared for his life, too, but this vet has yet to fail. Let's keep that in mind." Jenny replied. Just then, they saw the vet come out with Dodger in her arms, and she'd say: "I've just given Dodger a special pill which put the cure of his tuberculosis into action. He is no longer coughing up mucus or hotter than a sauna, and while he's still warm and coughing some, he will get better in due time. Here, I'll let him give you a nice guy and lick…" She held him over to Fagin, who swiftly hugged him and said: "Oh, Dodger, thank God…" He got a hug back and a lick from Dodger, who he kissed before looking up to the vet and going: "I can't even begin to thank you. You've saved Dodger from certain death, and by a disease which is hard to treat in most cases, no less." "It was no problem at all." replied the vet. "Now, then, I do believe you have a sickbed next to those of Oliver and Georgette with your name on it." she said as she looked into Dodger's eyes, and she carried him back into the emergency room, going over to where the sickbeds of Oliver and Georgette were, and then having him placed into the sickbed next to Oliver's.

"Rest well and easy, Dodger. You are on the road to recovery, and just need to take it gentle, slow and easy while your vitality and strength get back." she smiled at him. Then, after she patted him on the head and left, Oliver said: "Dodger? You're in a sickbed next to mine?" "Yeah, kid." Dodger replied. "I sure am. I was diagnosed with tuberculosis, and thing is, if I hadn't taken the pill I did, and made sure not to cough it up like I did, I would most likely be either a goner or someone bound for permanent damage now. That's one hell of a vet. She's cured first Georgette, then you and now me. Yeah, we gotta take it easy for a while, but at least we don't have our death clocks ticking and counting down. And she offered that I would be put in a bed next to you and Georgette." "You accepted her offer, didn't you?" Georgette asked. "I certainly did." Dodger grinned. "I know you would have wanted some companions to be with as you get your strength back, Dodge," Oliver said, "but did you also do it both to keep us company and because you knew you'd get to be next to me?" "Absitively posolutely, kiddo." Dodger said. "That you were right next to where I'd be placed made it all the more reason for me to be placed there, but right now, I'm really keeping my fingers crossed for Rita."

"So are me and Oliver," Georgette said, realizing Dodger was talking about how Rita was now the singular one of them who had not been cured yet, "but luckily, after the vet's been three for three, I'm confident Rita will be saved. Especially since, let's face it, we all went before her, so her condition has to be the least threatening. If that vet could cure us, she can cure Rita." "I'd be lying if I said I couldn't see why you'd say that, but I still can't help but be fear stricken for her." Dodger told Georgette. "So let's all just pray she gets saved, too, and that this ordeal of a nightmare comes to an end." Oliver spoke. "Agreed." Dodger and Georgette told him in unison. They did just that, though since Dodger was still quite weak from what had previously been a threat to his life, and since Georgette and Oliver had, just after he'd taken his pill, woken up by chance briefly, and long enough to converse with him and vice versa, it should be no surprise the three of them, once they were saying a prayer for Rita, passed out completely and were asleep, the two Foxworth pets for the second time, and Dodger for the first time since last night.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how was the third chapter to you? Rate and review, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here! Although this is the last chapter in which an illness is dealt with, it is not the last chapter of the story, for, as mentioned previously, this is a five chapter story, and furthermore, Chapter 5 will reveal just what accounts for the sudden catching of these serious, potentially fatal illness by our four quadruped heroes and what it will mean and lead to now that they've gone to a vet to be treated. But before we get to that, a question to consider. Yeah, the vet saved Georgette, Oliver and Dodger, but can she save Rita, too? What is Rita's condition, and how can it be treated. If it can be treated, that is. Sure, it would seem not to be as severe as the other three, but it's still damn serious and she needs help. Can the vet make it a perfect four for four and cure Rita? Only one way to know, and you know the drill! Read away!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Oliver And Company.

Veterinarian Emergency Room

Chapter 4-Rita-Virus

As the cured and recovering Georgette, Oliver and Dodger slept after hoping to God, and praying to him, that Rita would be saved, too, the vet, at the same time, was coming out to see both her and her owner, as well as Jenny. She said: "Hello, Fagin. Jenny. RITA." She looked to Rita most directly, and both Rita, Jenny and Fagin knew as well as she did why. She said to Fagin and Jenny: "All right, you two, I am down to my last patient. Rita here is the only one left who needs treatment, and as with the others, I intend to give her the best of treatment possible for whatever is plaguing the poor girl's body, though I would like to know of any symptoms she was showing either of you know about, so I have an idea of what I'm dealing with here." "Okay, I've not seen much of her today, so I'm sorry, but I can't help much, but I'm betting Fagin knows, since she's his dog!" Jenny said. "Oh, I definitely know! I mentioned before that she was, even if not on Dodger's level, showing symptoms of something awful," Fagin informed, "and while I've no idea what her illness could be, I could tell that she was vomiting and also suffering from a lot of bad diarrhea. I had no time to clean it up, since she needed a vet badly, so I will have to clean it up when I get home, but there can be no denying Rita is extremely sick to her stomach here, and it would be too optimistic to say she just has a bad case of nausea. She was making a lot of noises and contortions to indicate her stomach hurts like hell."

"Well, now, we can't have that, can we?" the vet said. "Thank you for letting me know, Fagin, and Rita? I know your stomach is probably killing you, but I have to carry you into the emergency room, so grit your teeth." Rita nodded and did all she could to ignore the pain as the vet picked her up and carried her into the emergency room as slowly and gently as possible, to try and make it so the abdominal agony she would feel would be reduced as much as possible. Rita tolerated what pain she did feel like a trooper, and once placed gently on the table, she got the same thing the other three had gotten before. Namely, the vet, after saying: "Well done, Rita. I commend you for your bravery and resilience." got her translation device, and she held it to the mouth of Rita. After this, the vet asked her: "Now, Rita, I was told by Fagin that your symptoms were that of diarrhea and vomiting, as well as gastric pain, but I need to know from you just what happened, exactly, and what you think it is and/or what it feels like which has been causing you this kind of horrid digestive system torture." So Rita, into the translation device, barked, yapped and panted in various ways which could be translated as the following statements.

"When I woke up this morning, my stomach was killing me. And so were the rest of my digestive organs. The pain is such like I've never felt before. Fagin was astute when he said that I'd puked a lot and shat out just as much diarrhea. It happened so much that I almost thought I was going to either pass out again or die of dehydration. Thankfully, neither happened, but I'm still in a lot of pain and I feel awful. This is much worse than nausea or anything of the sort. I'd not be surprised if I started to vomit and shit profusely again, and I'm actually surprised I haven't done so once more already! Especially since I think the pain in my stomach is worsening by the minute, even if I do have quite a tolerance for it. And the rest of my body feels squeamish, dizzy and gross because of all of this. Please help me. I don't know how much longer I can last before this either kills, or at the very least, maims me in some way."

The vet then put aside her translator device, and she said to Rita: "Okay, girl, the thing is, there can be no doubt about it now. Without a doubt, you've got a serious case of the rotavirus. I could tell by your description of your symptoms and what they resulted in that it could only be a rotavirus infection which you had somehow caught. Although until recently there were no real treatments for the rotavirus, there is one which has been come up with meant for both humans and animals, child or adult, infected with the virus in question. It is a special machine which is like a tanning bed, but instead of tanning the skin with heat, it emits a special kind of warm and gentle yet potent energy essence which is gentle on the patient but tough on any virus, bacteria and/or disease that needs to be eliminated. Once it's over, you'll still be somewhat weak and in need of time to rest and recover, but the virus will be eliminated and you'll be just as you were before catching this outside of the aforementioned weakened state and requirement for recovery for a bit. So, I'm going to gently carry you there and open it up to place you in. All right?" Then Rita gave a firm nod, and the vet picked her up as easy as possible, so as not to escalate her pain, subsequently bringing her over to the germ killing energy essence machine which she opened the lid of(it, as I said before, resembling a tanning bed despite being used for a far different and more serious, significant purpose), and placing Rita into it. She then closed it and pressed the buttons on it both for the required amount of time and the amount of energy essence which would be of need to get rid of every last rotavirus infesting the digestive system of Rita.

Finally, she got it started, and after a short while, Rita had been cured of her unwanted rotavirus infection and the lid was then lifted open, with Rita looking much more comfortable than she'd been before, though it was clear she was still quite a bit weaker than she usually was, and thus needed to be carried to her bed, which the vet knew she would want next to her three friends. So she said: "Well done, Rita. You were quite courageous, not unlike Georgette, Oliver and Dodger before you, and since you know that you'll need a sickbed until you're completely recovered, I can tell you would want it to be next to those three, just like they wanted company in the form of being with each other, as well. So what do you say I put you in the sickbed next to Dodger?" Rita wagged her tail and smiled as if to say "Yes, please!" and with that, the vet would pick her up and bring her out of the emergency room to show to Fagin, who, along with Jenny, a second later saw her and was happy beyond belief, realizing what this meant. "Wonderful news, you two!" the vet informed them. "I've cured Rita, and though she, like her predecessors, needs rest and time to get her strength regained, you can be certain she is no longer afflicted with the rotavirus you thought she had and I confirmed her to have, and is going to live and get well yet again, just like all the other patients you brought in here."

"Oh, thank heaven!" Fagin smiled, hugging Rita, who nuzzled him and gave him a lick in exchange. "My thanks for you is boundless," he said to the vet, "and I am so glad this nightmare is over for them." "But we do have to find out how they caught these illnesses overnight!" Jenny reminded him. "Oh, yes, of course!" Fagin exclaimed. "Indeed, for since they were healthy last night and then suddenly woke up with the rotten sicknesses I just purged them of, we need to find out what happened to make this so, especially since we don't want them catching these or any other illnesses without warning overnight all over again." the vet would point out. "So I'm going to bring Rita into her emergency room sickbed with Georgette, Oliver and Dodger, and I am then going to have the two of you accompany me in trying to find out how this could have come to happen, since I'm their doctor, but you're their owners, so it's important you know as fast as possible as much as it's important I know as quickly as can be." Jenny and Fagin gave a nod, and the vet then carried Rita back into the emergency room of her pet hospital.

Then it was time to bring her over to where her sickbed was to be, and when once it was set up and gotten open for her to be in, the vet placed her in it and said: "May you get better as soon as you can, Rita. Just like I hope such a blessing for these other three. I am glad you will be able to be all together and provide one another with companionship during your recuperation time." She walked out to join with Jenny and Fagin so that the three of them could go and find out how this could have occurred, and how to make sure it would not repeat itself in occurring, nor would anything similar happen. Rita said: "Hello, Dodger, Oliver, Georgette. As I think you just heard from the vet, I've been cured. She's unbelievable. She's four for four, and she saved us all from horrid illness and what would most likely have been certain death!" "I know. Isn't it wonderful?" asked Dodger. "You should know me, Oliver and Georgette prayed for you before we fell asleep a second time, and woke up just as you were being brought in." "We were so, so relieved to see you'd lived and were cured, and that you'd be with us while you recovered and so did we made it all the better." Oliver told her. "It would appear humans are indeed right when they say there is a God." Georgette spoke. "One who answered our prayer for you and has seen to it we'll live." "Hopefully, though, he can also make it so we know how this all happened in the first place!" Dodger pointed out. "I mean, of course it's good we've been cured, but we can't just forget this happened!" "Yes, no one just gets ill overnight for no reason, especially if as fully healthy as we were last night before coming down with these various, specific illnesses." Rita an instant later put in. "We've got to find out what happened, how and why." Georgette said.

"Either that or keep our ears open for when Jenny, Fagin and our savior vet find it out and talk of it to each other, so we'll know, too, but either way, I can see what the three of you mean." put in Oliver. "So I guess falling asleep, even as tired, weak and inert as we all are, is going to be out of the question for some time." "Yeah, but it'll be worth it, given what cause it's for, kid." Dodger commented. So they did all they could to keep awake and make sure to listen for anything that sounded like the finding out of what had happened to make them so sick as to need the special cures the vet thankfully had at that time they were given, and what their learning of it would mean and what it would lead to. None of them knew yet, obviously, but they knew all four of them had to make sure to keep open ears about this until they were certain they'd learned all they'd need to know about this matter and what it meant for their futures and their salvaged, nearly cut short lives.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

So, how did you like reading Chapter Number 4? Please rate and review, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

At last, we've reached the fifth and concluding chapter of this tale. Oliver, Dodger, Rita and Georgette have all been completely cured, but are their troubles and/or this situation over yet? NO! The reason for this?

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Oliver And Company.

Veterinarian Emergency Room

Chapter 5-The Pain From An Old Wound

Although the vet had indeed done a splendid job of curing the previously ill as the dickens Georgette, Oliver, Dodger and Rita, and they were now in their recovery sickbeds and most definitely going to live, this was not over yet even now. For Fagin, Jenny and the vet in question, working together and doing all they could, were hard pressed at trying to find out just how those four perfectly healthy pets could have contracted such an awful disease, and a unique one each, for that matter, overnight. And furthermore, they only had so much time they could do the research and use the computer and room they were using for it before the vet would have to get back to her job and Fagin and Jenny would need to go home and come to pick the pets up the day they had recovered.

Needless to say, this had not come to an end despite how the four pets being cured might make it feel that way. And let me tell you, while the four pets in question lay in their sickbeds, all feeling much calmer and more comfortable than they had before, something was going to happen that none of them would expect to happen(and nor would Fagin, Jenny, the vet or any of you reading this, for that matter, since I haven't set it up to be expected, but there's surprise for you). So, what exactly was this, you ask? Well, the best way to know is to follow me as I move this story to the emergency room in which Oliver, Dodger, Rita and Georgette, after having, at this point, had a long session of keeping their ears open but hearing nothing that made any kind of difference to any of this as of yet, were now starting to get a bit uneasy about all of this and in addition uncertain as to what could happen and/or what their final fates could be. As soon as they heard a sudden explosion out of the ground, of course, they were immediately alerted to it, and thus would see everything that would happen in the next matter of minutes.

Then, after a sequence of events, which started with a flaming mass of lava, brimstone and fire shaped like a very big, bulky and menacing man of molten magma and sulfur erupting from the floor into the vet emergency room they were in, continued with a pentagram appearing in front of it and blasting it with energy and evil light to give it the form it was intended to be given and ended with the pentagram vanishing and leaving behind what was, to the shock and horror of the four quadrupeds, none other than the very last one ANY of them wanted to ever see, much less at a time like this. The one and only BILL SYKES! Yes, there he was, out of hell and into this hospital for pets, animals and the like! But how could this be? He was dead, wasn't he? Dead, along with his two nasty Dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto!

"Well, hello there, ginger. Mongrel. Saluki. Champion." Sykes said to them. "Long time no see. I bet you thought you were rid of me, didn't you? Well, maybe prior to this, but not any longer, that's for sure." "SYKES?!" exclaimed the four in unison. "This is impossible! You're dead!" Dodger barked. "We saw you get destroyed when you were hit by that train!" Georgette yapped. "Right after your Dobermans bought it off of your car!" Rita added. "The dead can't be brought back to life!" Oliver yowled. "In this case, they can, pussycat, and I would think you'd be the last one with a right to say that, seeing as how I tossed you to what should have been your death right before I met my own, and yet somehow you survived. But anyway, I'm going to tell you all just how I came back, and since you're too weak from just being cured and staying awake for so long despite how tired you are, you're all going to listen whether you like it or not!" Even though the four realized they had to listen, they still saw it as a way to maybe find a means of the way to put Sykes away for good.

Sykes wasted no time in beginning: "I, along with my Dobermans, did indeed die during that subway and train battle with my car, and all three of us went to hell for obvious reasons. But the thing is, I was able to, after quite a while of being subject to the torturous punishments there, find a lucky way out via a deal with Satan. You see, though all of his victims were sinners, he was easily able to tell that I was evil even by evil standards, for where most of his hellish and nasty torments would easily break the average victim, it only made me 100 times the bastard I ever was! That, and he knew of my past deeds, before and after Oliver entered my life, and all I would have done had I not been killed. This being said, he made me an offer. I would be granted the powers of being a host of hell and restored to life with those powers under two conditions. The first was that my Dobermans would become his new hellhounds, which they were only too happy to oblige too, since unlike what was the case with me, the torture broke them long ago and thus made them desperate to end it in any way possible, and after he made them into his new pet hellhounds to work with the hosts of hell, he told me the second part of his deal. If I was to be granted new life and these new hellfire spawned powers, I was to eliminate the ones who had killed me one way or another. Which I was only too happy to accept as a task."

Sykes gave a cruel grin and went on: "So, using my new powers which allowed me to perform any pestilence, anathema or attack of evil possible, I infected each one of you with a potentially fatal sickness each, though I decided I would remain in hell while doing so and until I knew whether you were cured or not, in order to keep my cover safe. If you died from your cruel diseases, I would then surface from hell and destroy your owners and friends while they were all in the middle of mourning you. If you were cured and survived, which most definitely seems to be the case, though I wanted it to be the former result, hence why I chose when you had fallen asleep to contaminate you, given it would increase the chances of you meeting your doom, even as this hasn't happened, then I would bring myself out of hell using my powers and see to it that I killed you myself personally, followed by the aforementioned destruction of your friends and owners subsequently. And, as none of you are in any shape to defend yourselves, not to mention that Jenny, Fagin and your vet are buried in trying to find out how this happened and your other friends, Francis, Tito and Einstein, are currently looking about this place for anything they could find to help this matter, having listened from outside of where the three humans were working for as long as you did and finally deciding they would need to pitch in when things looked bleak, and therefore are caught up in trying to see if they can do anything to help anyone, it should be a very easy task to accomplish."

He laughed, puffed his pentagram cigar and then said while frightening, skull shaped fumes of smoke came out of it: "Now, then, it is worth noting that, if I am to fail, then Satan will take away my powers, and either I remain here on Earth as my original living self, as I was before the end of my first life, or I die and get dragged back into hell to become the ironic victim of my two Dobermans turned Devildogs for all eternity. Not that I am going to fail, seeing as how the deck is considerably and blatantly stacked in my favor here. In fact, I think I will allow you, or rather, force you, to choose the order in which the four of you will die as I slowly and cruelly kill you one by one. And make no mistake, it will be nothing short of excruciating and unmerciful, to say nothing of disgusting, the way I kill you. Oh, yes." "Guys, we have to do something, even with the odds in our utter disfavor like this!" Rita told them. "Of course we do! We can't just succumb to that bastard!" Dodger barked. "Never mind the fact he needs to pay for making us ill and giving our friends and owners such a fright…" Georgette stated, "…he's both a threat and a menace, especially with those powers, and God knows what he's planning to do after he kills us and our aforementioned owners and friends if he succeeds in doing so!" "But the thing is, while it's obvious we can't just lie here and allow him to torture us to death, what can any of us possibly do when we're in such weak shape as this?" Oliver put in.

"The answer should be very fucking obvious, fleabag." Sykes would then say to Oliver. "The lot of you tick-magnets can do absolutely nothing in your current states, but I can do plenty to any of you, and definitely all of you!" "No. Fuck that noise." Rita growled. "Everyone, do all you can to get into whatever possible fighting stance or ready to pounce state any of you can get into, while I do the same! If that bastard comes anywhere near us, we all tear him to ribbons." "I am definitely with Rita!" Dodger snarled. Oliver and Georgette simply said: "Ditto…" in unison, though quietly. Georgette added in: "In short, if he tries to attack us, we do what was done before and should have been permanent. WE KILL THE BASTARD!" "You can't kill me, and you all fucking know that as well as I do." Sykes spoke. "Have to say, you're pretty dastardly, killing us when we're all weak from being cured of illnesses and recovering with a relative lack of strength and vitality, thus confined to beds." Oliver said to Sykes. "Come again?" Sykes said, and out of the corner of his mouth, Oliver whispered: "Start barking as soon as he's distracted." to the three dogs, who nodded as Oliver continued: "If you're such a big, bad powerful man of a crime lord, then how come you have to attack us when we're unable to fight back? Are you secretly afraid we could all take you down if in our primes and working together?"

"I have to say, that's awfully big talk. Especially coming from the mouth of a miniscule, runty kitten such as you." Sykes would tell him. "I'm serious, Sykes." Oliver told him. "Quite frankly, I think you're a coward, since you chose to attack us head on only when we were out of action and low on vitality. Not to mention how you hid yourself while infecting us with all those illnesses which we're ironically now cured of and gradually getting our full health back in the aftermath of." "You dare call me a coward?" Sykes snarled, and Oliver then winked to the dogs to show Sykes's attention had been diverted and it was time to start barking. So they did, much to Sykes's surprise, and as Oliver also began caterwauling to add to the noise and increase the chances that they'd be heard(which were already quite high, since three dogs were barking at once before Oliver's yowls got thrown in), Sykes quickly shot his hands to his ears, due to the noises catching him completely unawares and being so loud and boisterous as they were. This of course prompted Fagin, Jenny, Francis, Tito, Einstein and the vet to all rush into the room at the same time, and this was when they would discover the source of all that noise.

"What the…SYKES?!" Fagin exclaimed. "But I thought you were killed by that train four weeks ago!" Jenny cried out. While all of them were shocked to see Sykes again after they'd got into the room, Oliver and the dogs started making noises which made it clear they were trying to say something, so the vet ran to grab her translation device and ran back to use it, then she was able to tell they were trying to say everything Sykes had told them as to why he was back, and then explained it to the others. "So, a deal with the devil gave you hell powers and restored you, did it?" asked Fagin. "That's right, Fagin." Sykes responded. "And you were the one who infected my cat and dog and two of Fagin's dogs!" Jenny added. "I sure was, you little bitch." Sykes replied. "I'm the one who started all this, and I'm the one who's going to finish it, too…WITH YOUR DEATHS! And how convenient all of my intended victims would be in here at once, too. Makes an already easy job all the simpler…"

"Not going to happen that way, you bastard!" shouted Fagin. "We're putting you away, and this time, we're putting you away once and for all! Quickly! All of you surround him!" The lot of them all did, so they were both forming a barrier between the beds of the recovering pets and Sykes, and also a circle that he was stuck in the middle of. "What a smart, clever tactic…" Sykes acknowledged. "Such a shame it won't do any of you any good, nor make any damned difference to any of this. Now it is time for me to do that which I should have done…FOUR WEEKS AGO!" He punched Fagin in the face, but Fagin kicked him in the chin in return. Jenny, though knowing she was small and outclassed by Sykes, still knew she couldn't just be standing by and thus bravely attacked, leaping up and kicking him in the spine as hard as she could. "What the?" Sykes exclaimed as Jenny landed, punching him in the guts as he spun to see what had happened. "Such spirit and audacity for such a little girl…" he commented. "And it is exactly that which will see to my helping bring you down for keeps!" Jenny cried out as she put another punch onto Sykes, this time into his side.

But due to his size and strength, as well as his new hell powers, her blows, like those of the others, didn't have that much effect on Sykes. Francis, Tito and Einstein all attacked, too, be it by biting, clawing or blows of muzzle and/or forepaws, and the vet also did all she could to try and take Sykes down, along with the aforementioned Fagin, both of whom used fists, feet and any object they could find, but nothing did more than be barely noticed by Sykes, who said: "You are all quite hellbent on bringing me down, I'll admit, and you certain suffer no shortage of aggression and determination! Yet none of this is going to prove anything but futile, especially when I tire of your feeble, petty efforts at destroying me and start going on the offensive!" He'd emphasize and elaborate his statement by means of punching down Jenny and Fagin, tossing the vet into a wall and knocking back his three dog assailants with an explosion of hellfire he nailed the floor in front of them with, which did not kill them, but it did cause some first degree burns to them as well as make it so they flew into a wall, hit hard and nearly passed out, though they managed to remain conscious. He would then say, as he made a ring of hellfire around himself so they couldn't run in and attack him again, as well as so he could make fatal attacks fly from it at him to kill them, "And now I shall destroy each and every one of you, each in a unique, based off of hell kind of way, just as I gave each of your four furry friends a unique severe sickness each, in spite of how they'd later be cured and will ironically be killed by me anyway after I'm done with the bunch of you! Now, Fagin, you are going to choose the order in which the lot of you are going to die. I pick you for this task due to me having the most to loathe your ass for!"

But speaking of Oliver, Dodger, Rita and Georgette, here was the thing. As the fight of the souped-up Sykes against his other old foes had happened, all four, despite their weakened states, had tried to move forward and help battle Sykes, and their brains knew what they wanted to do, and what they should do, but for obvious reasons, their bodies just plain wouldn't respond for shit. Even when they tried to push themselves to do it, the combination of being weakened after just being cured of their respective illnesses and being up for so long while listening for any vital information when they really needed, and wanted, to get some sleep, but knew they couldn't afford that, made it so they couldn't so much as lift themselves up, much less get out of the four sickbeds they were each given one of and aid their friends in fighting against Sykes. Of course, all four of them were determined to get themselves out and fighting, and kept demanding to their bodies that they work, albeit cognitively and not vocally, but they were getting nowhere despite their refusal to give up. By the time Sykes had formed that ring of hellfire around himself and a second later started to gloat about how he'd see his foes dead in the sadistic way he chose, which ironically was the same sadistic way he was gonna use with Dodger, Oliver, Rita and Georgette a few moments ago, they knew they had to think of an alternative way to stop Sykes, and fast, since the way they'd been trying for wasn't doing anything but wearing them out further by now.

"What can we possibly do, though? As Oliver said, we can't do much of anything when we are in such weak shape as this, and when he said it, that was before we wore ourselves down even further this way just now!" Dodger put in. But then that same Oliver said: "Yeah, but I'm also going to say there is ONE thing we can do. Sykes gets his new powers from hell, and he was resurrected out of hell after a deal with the devil. So, this is just a hunch, but it's the best chance anyone except Sykes has now…" He whispered this to them, of course, so Sykes wouldn't hear him and catch on to his new idea. He went on, with the three dogs listening closely, especially in light of how he was whispering: "…what if we were to give show him the sign of the cross in an extremely blatant, vast way, like clawing into the wall behind us one big cross shape? That could be the key to weakening and ultimately destroying him, and it has way better a chance of success than any other plan any of us could think of right now, myself included. So let's do it quickly and hope to God it works, because I don't think we're going to get more than one chance for this, and from the looks of things, we do it now or not at all."

No sooner had he finished his sentence than did he, Dodger, Rita and Georgette all use what little strength they had to attempt this, and it proved just enough so all four of them as a team working together were able to carve one big cross into the wall using their combined claw cutting scratch actions. By the time they were done with their cross carving, Sykes was going to Fagin: "All right, I've given you time to choose. What order should they die in? Best make your choice, or at least tell me what you've chosen, fast, Fagin, because otherwise, I'm going to be the one who chooses for you and kills you and your friends in whatever order I decide and/or am in a mood for." But no sooner had he finished his sentence than did all the efforts of the four sickbed confined quadrupeds prove to be fruitful and anything but in vain, as a shine of light from the big cross came out just then, not from outdoors, but from the powers of God, and blasted Sykes quite powerfully, in addition to overpowering him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH!" Sykes yelled. "What the hell?!" "More like to hell with you, Sykes!" Rita barked, though he'd only hear it as aggressive barking, for obvious reasons.

And indeed, making that cross as they did proved to be Sykes's downfall, as seeing it, and the light, heavenly powers of God flying through it at him as a result of its being made in front of a resurrected hellspawn criminal like him, saw to it he would both be stripped of his powers, along with Satan doing the same upon realizing he'd failed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sykes yelled. "I HAD YOU ALL IN MY CLUTCHES! MY POWERS! THEY'RE GOING! SATAN, PLEASE! I ALMOST HAD THEM! JUST ELIMINATE THAT CROSS AND I CAN DESTROY THEM ALL, ESPECIALLY WITH NEW RAGE BEING FUELED FOR THE WAY THEY'VE DONE THIS TO ME! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" But instead, Sykes would now combust, be electrocuted to the point his skeleton could be seen better than those of the animals the vet used her X-Ray on and be sucked via spinning and the dragging of his former Dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto, who were now two terrifying hellhound devildogs, back down into hell, where he was to undergo more punishment and torture than ever as a result of failing Satan's task and thus failing to fulfill his end of the bargain. A massive and frightening eruption of vertical, cylinder shaped fire flew out of the ground after the hole Sykes was sucked into formed a pentagram over itself upon his disappearing into it along with those two hellhounds who were once his Doberman friends. Then, after that literally straight up flame eruption occurred, the pentagram and all signs that hell had been opened in this part of the floor were gone and it was back to normal again.

This meant the ring of fire was gone, too, and as Fagin, Jenny, Tito, Francis, Einstein and the vet got up, Dodger looked to where the hole had been just seconds ago, despite its now being full damn well gone and gone for good, and spoke: "Say good night as you go back to hell where you damned well belong for good, you bastard!" He was obviously saying this to Sykes, and then Georgette added in: "I'll fall asleep easily each night upon knowing you're screaming like a truly agonized banshee down there for all the crimes you've committed in both your rotten, vile lives! To hell with you, Sykes! And good fucking riddance to you, too, I might add, bastard!" "We did it, guys! We shut Sykes down for keeps!" Oliver smiled. "We sure did. Great strategy of yours, Oliver." Rita commended him. Then Dodger said: "Seconded by me, kid. Well thought out plan and it worked like a charm." in an acclaiming way and congratulatory tone of voice. Georgette's words of lauding him were: "Yes, kitty, I suppose you did think up quite the efficient and astute method for seeing to the everlasting elimination of our numero uno adversary." "Thank you, all of you, for your applause, but I think we'd best switch our focus to our numero uno friends just now…" Oliver pointed out, cocking his head towards the others in this room for emphasis.

Just at that moment, Fagin had run over to Dodger and Rita, while Jenny ran over to Oliver and Georgette, and both owners hugged their respective twosome of pets. "Oh, thank God, you've both survived, and thank you so much for saving us!" both said to their pairs of pets at the same time. Then Einstein, Tito, Francis and the vet walked over, with the latter going to the four: "Well done. You've saved the day, yourselves, us and our future, all in one fell swoop, and in such a last minute save and quick thinking act as that, no less. Amazing I saved you just an hour or two ago, and now you've returned the favor to both me and your owners and friends. I am quite proud of you, and you should be very proud of yourselves, indeed." Then, though it was only hearable in English to the four furries being praised like this, Tito would go" Manoman, am I ever impressed! You amigos shut down Sykes in the only way possible, and when you were all weaker than spiceless taco sauce, no less! Aye carumba, you guys are awesome!" "To say not a thing of how there's no more Sykes, and permanently this time!" Einstein smiled. "And best of all, no longer is anyone's future in doubt, for now what could have ended like a Shakespearean tragedy has instead ended like one would want it to…and all we must do now is let you guys all recover and come back home afterwards, and things are truly as they should be for good!" stated Francis. The three dogs then licked their fellow furry friends while the vet gave them all a nice, big pat, stroke, caress and rub mixture. And indeed, it would most definitely turn out this way of which Francis had just spoken. All of everything, that is.

For, after a couple of weeks, Dodger, Oliver, Rita and Georgette had all regained their strength and health completely and were 100% back to normal and recovered from their ordeals, at which point they thanked the vet and said goodbye to her and vice versa(though she had to use her translating device for it), as was also the case with Fagin, Francis, Tito, Einstein(the three dogs also had it so the vet used her translation device to understand them) and Jenny when they came to pick them up, and when once Dodger and Rita got back to Fagin's home and Georgette and Oliver got back to Jenny's, life was going to be a breeze for them and, for the most part, on down easy street from there. Yeah, they'd gone through a lot, and they'd gone through a lot four weeks before that, especially thanks to Sykes, but now he was gone forever and so were the hard, difficult and unhappy phases of their lives.

THE END

So, did you like this final chapter? And what did you think of the overall story in general? Reviews and ratings, please!


End file.
